This invention relates to a storage system, and more particularly to a suspension-type storage unit that is adapted for movement on an overhead rail between an extended position and a retracted position.
Suspension-type storage units are well known for use in storing a wide variety of objects, articles, media or the like. Typically, storage units of this type are mounted to one or more overhead rails, and are adapted for movement on the one or more rails between a retracted, storage position and an extended, access position in which the items on or in the storage unit can be accessed by a user.
The present invention contemplates a suspension-type storage unit that is particularly well suited for storing works of art or other hanging items in a space-efficient manner. The storage unit of the present invention includes a number of features that enable the storage unit to be moved between retracted and extended positions with a smooth, easy motion, without vibration, so as to protect and prevent damage to articles or items carried by the storage unit. While the storage unit is well suited to safely store, access, organize and protect framed art and other cultural artifacts, the storage unit may also be used for tools and equipment, evidence, medical instruments and supplies, and a wide range of other objects. The storage unit may be incorporated in a system that includes a number of similarly constructed storage units to provide easy access to objects supported by each storage unit when moved to its extended, access position. The storage system can easily be expanded by adding additional storage units.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a suspension-type storage unit includes an overhead rail that defines a downwardly open guide slot and a pair of support surfaces located one on each side of the guide slot, in combination with a frame and at least a pair of trolley assemblies interposed between the rail and the frame for enabling movement of the frame relative to the rail along the guide slot. The frame is adapted to support the items or objects stored by the storage unit. Representatively, a vertical screen may be mounted to the frame, and the objects or items to be stored are suspended, hung or otherwise secured to the screen.
Each trolley assembly is formed with a head section that extends through the guide slot, and a wheel arrangement that is mounted to the head section. The wheel arrangement includes a pair of wheels between which the head section is located. Each wheel is engaged with one of the support surfaces of the overhead rail, for providing movement of the trolley along the rail. Each trolley assembly further includes a pair of arms that extend outwardly in opposite directions from the head section. The frame is supported from the pair of arms in a suspension-type manner. In one embodiment, the trolley arms are contained within a recess or channel formed between a pair of flanges that extend upwardly from an upper frame member. The frame is supported from the arms via a frame support member mounted within the channel over each of the arms. Each frame support member includes a mounting member secured to the frame within the channel, and a damper member between each arm and one of the mounting members. A guide member is mounted to each mounting member, and each guide member extends upwardly from the mounting member into the downwardly open guide slot of the overhead rail to maintain the trolley in alignment with the rail during movement of the trolley along the rail. The pair of arms and each overlying mounting member are formed of a metallic material, and the damper member between each arm and its overlying mounting members is formed of a non-metallic resilient material, to provide a cushioned suspension arrangement for the frame.
This aspect of the invention also contemplates a method of securing a storage member of a storage unit in a suspension-type manner to a trolley, substantially in accordance with the foregoing summary.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a suspension-type storage unit includes an overhead rail spaced above an upwardly facing surface, a frame defining an upper area and a lower area, a movable suspension-type connection between the rail and the upper area of the frame for providing movement of the frame along the rail, and a guide wheel carried by the lower area of the frame. The frame is configured and arranged such that the guide wheel is engaged with the upwardly facing surface to guide movement of the frame relative to the support surface as the frame is moved along the rail, without the use of a guide rail mounted to the storage unit. A biasing arrangement is interconnected with the guide wheel for biasing the guide wheel into engagement with the upwardly facing surface. In one form, the guide wheel is mounted to the lower end of a shaft, and the shaft is mounted in aligned openings in a mounting bracket secured to the frame. The biasing arrangement may be in the form of a spring that acts on the shaft and on the mounting bracket to bias the shaft, and thereby the guide wheel, downwardly into engagement with the upwardly facing surface. This aspect of the invention also contemplates a method of guiding movement of a suspension-type storage unit relative to an upwardly facing surface, substantially in accordance with the foregoing summary.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention, a suspension-type storage unit includes an overhead rail spaced above an upwardly facing surface, a frame defining an upper area and a lower area, a movable suspension-type connection between the rail and the upper area of the frame for providing movement of the frame along the rail for providing movement of the frame between first and second positions relative to the support surface, and a deceleration arrangement interposed between the lower area of the frame and the upwardly facing surface to slow movement of the frame as the frame approaches at least one of the first and second positions relative to the support surface. The deceleration arrangement includes a magnetic member and a magnetically attractive member, which are arranged such that magnetic forces between the magnetic member and the magnetically attractive member cooperate to slow movement of the frame as the frame approaches at least one of the first and second positions. One of the magnetic member and the magnetically attractive member is stationarily mounted to the upwardly facing surface, and the other of the magnetic member and the magnetically attractive member is mounted to the frame for movement along with the frame. With this arrangement, the magnetic member and the magnetically attractive member come into overlapping relationship as the frame approaches a predetermined position relative to the upwardly facing surface, and the magnetic force between the magnetic member and the magnetically attractive member slows movement of the frame. This aspect of the invention also contemplates a method of slowing movement of a storage unit that is movable between first and second positions relative to a surface, substantially in accordance with the foregoing summary.
The various features and aspects of the present invention may be employed separately, and each enhances operation of a movable storage unit. The features and aspects of the present invention may also be employed in various subcombinations, to provide desired enhancements in storage unit operation. When the features and aspects of the present invention are employed together, the result is a movable storage unit that provides significantly improved operation over prior art storage units, and which is particularly well suited to store items and objects in a manner that enables easy access and which prevents to stored items and objects from experiencing bumps or jars during movement of the storage unit between the storage and access positions.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.